A Kitsune's Family
by KitsuneLuvr88
Summary: Team Seven is sent on a mission to find a cat out in the forest, while looking; they find 3 children that are knocked out cold with burns and cuts littering their bodies. Read to find out who these children belong to and how they change Team Seven's world. -On hiatus until farther notice-
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my First story ever! So please FLAMERS, be gentle! All flames will be used to make my s'mores and cook my dinner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did you would see way more SasuNaru moments and there would be less flash backs.

Summary: Team Seven is sent on a mission to find a cat out in the forest, while looking; they find 3 children that are knocked out cold with burns and cuts littering their bodies. Read to find out who these children belong to and how they change Team Seven's world completely.

**Chapter One**

**N**aruto woke up to the sun shining in his face. He looked at the clock; it was 6:30am. The kitsune got out of bed to do his morning ritual, before heading out to meet his team. Today was October 7th, just a few days before the Kyuubi festival and his birthday. When the blonde kitsune go to the bridge where team seven always met, he yelled "ohayo Sakura-chaaaaan! Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded at him and said "hey dobe," while trying to shake Sakura off his arm. "Don't call me that te me!" Naruto hollered. Sakura hit Naruto on the back of the head and screeched "Don't call my Sasuke-kun a theme, Naruto!"

Four and a half hours later Kakashi appeared reading his orange book that he takes everywhere. "You're late!" yelled two out of the three teenagers. Kakashi just smiled, or well they think he smiled it's hard to tell with his face covered up, and said "I got lost on the road of life while I was helping this cute little dolphin clean up." Naruto smirked thinking 'I hope Iruka-sensei is alright..' Sakura screamed "LIAR! You were probably just reading your perverted books again!"

"Alrighty then," Kakashi started gleefully, completely ignoring Sakura's comment, we have a great mission today!" Naruto, jumping up and down asks, "What is it? What is it? I bet we get to beat up some bandits, or travel to a different country to protect a really important scroll from other ninjas or…" "Shut up baka!" yelled Sakura as she hit him hard on the head. "Nope! We get to find Shibata-san's cat Mr. Fluffybottom." stated Kakashi. Team seven groaned at that. Kakashi looked at each one of his students before saying "now go pack what you need! It may take more than a day to find this cat since its out in the forest west of Konoha. We meet at the western gate at noon." And with that he was gone with a puff of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~I'm a page break! :D~~~~~~~~

*time Skip- around 11:40 am*

As Naruto is walking to the western gate of Konoha, he heard many whispered insults and tons of not so whispered insults. He just smiled and kept walking deciding to sit outside of Konoha and wait for his team. A few minutes later Sasuke arrived and leaned against a wall near the gate to wait for the rest of his team. Sakura walked up to the gate and smiled when she saw Sasuke standing all alone. "Hiya Sasuke-kun!" she said. He just nodded his head in greeting. About twenty minutes later Kakashi arrived, and Sasuke pushed himself off the wall thinking ' I wonder where Naruto is…' He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sakura who had already started pulling him through the gate, she was talking at him saying "I wonder where that baka is. He's always late and never on time..." Sasuke tuned her out after a little bit. Kakashi just followed his team.

Naruto just jumped down out of a tree once they had already passed and walked next to Kakashi. Sakura turned around when she heard Kakashi say "yo." Then she yelled at Naruto "where were you, you baka? We waited for you and eve n came out here to look for you before we left!" Naruto just cocked his head to the side like a fox and replied "I was out here waiting for you guys. Not that its really any of your business." He mumbled the last part under his breath. "Well, now that we're all here why don't we get going'?" inquired Kakashi.

**TBC…**

Well there you go! The first chapter to my first story! I hope you like it! Review! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from **Shadowcat203who was informed from** Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo


End file.
